User blog:Hamengeri/Hamengeri, Prophet of the Night
Stats and General |alttype = |date = NTBA |health = 3 |attack = 4 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 390 (+70) |mana = 270 (+55) |damage = 49 (+3) |range = 500 (ranged) |armor = 8 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.692 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.55) |manaregen = 4 (+0.8) |speed = 330 }}Hamengeri, Prophet of the Night is a custom champion designed to fit in League of Legends. He is the first champion in my "Project: Fyrone". Gameplay-wise, Hamengeri is a quite coplex champion, so he may seem thrashy for some of you, my dearest haters. Lore There is a race forgotten by Journalists of Justice, a race forgotten by proud Demacians, cruel Noxians and enlightened Ionians. There is a race, which remembers the rise and fall of Shurimian civilization, and times, when the Moon had other worshippers than this race itself. Times of peace, balance and race equality, that were lost forever. Night Elves. Expelled from their villages at Mt Targon's slopes during the Solar revolution, wise Elves had to look for a place to hide, and guided by the Moon they travelled through the cursed sands of Shurima to desert's edge, Fyrone flats, a district as forgotten as themselves. That land looked as if nobody had ever lived there: flinty, rocky ground was reflecting the Moon gently, and so did rare oasis surrounded by exotic flora. The Night Elves settled by the mysterious megalithic ruins they had found by the Kumungu and began to build their civilization without human race. As the time was passing, Civilization of Elves was becoming more and more powerfull and populus, and their religion developed to point where they forgot about the shadows and worshipped Moon exclusively: young Elves on their 700th Moon of lives were either sanctified by the Moon, or by other Godlike powers of Night and sacrified to the Moon. It was execution time for Hamengeri, when the Moonlight faded for a while, and strong wind blew ceremonial execution tool out of Lutee's hand. When the High Priests called Hamengeri a heretic and attempted to execute him by the Moon's power, the Moon didn't listen. Still sure that Hamengeri poses a threat, High Priests ordered to imprison him, but as long as he remained imprisoned, the lunar magic wasn't working and Moon gave no light upon its temples and worshippers. After several weeks, the community explained High Priests that Hamengeri wasn't heretic, but they all were; that he had been chosen by both the Moon and the Shadows, which they should accept as the Godlike power again. Although not everyone accepted those statements as truth, Hamengeri quickly replaced High Priests as the Leader of Elven Civilization and decided to join the League to represent his people and his Gods. Abilities seconds. Does not stack, but refreshes its duration. }} | }} |cooldown = |range = 700 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} % of maximum mana)}} |cooldown = 16 |range = 450 |cost = % of maximum mana}} |costtype = * }} | }} Hamengeri's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and mark enemies with a stack Curse of the Shadows (maximum of 5 stacks). Enemies who Hamengeri loses sight of, are feared for 1.5 second and dealt magic damage per stack. If detonation damage scores a kill, Shadow Hike's remaining cooldown is halved. |description2 = Hamengeri covers target ally champion or himself with shadows, causing it to enter stealth. Dealing or receiving damage ends Shadow Hike (damage over time that started before entering stealth will not end Shadow Hike). |leveling = of foe's missing health}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 600 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} |cooldown = |range = Global |cost = 130 |costtype = mana }} | }} I forgot to add frame to last icon, but well, now it's too late :) Credits I'd like to thank Hive Workshop for providing the best icons; special thanks to Paladon, bigapple90 and RoboHippo! I'd publish this concept in 2014 if I had to work on icons on my own (I'm terribad at gimping and photoshopping)... Also, thank you Google for this portrait. Category:Custom champions